BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: La noche de premiación de todo lo relacionado con BAKUGAN! Quienes ganaron? Quienes no? Habra premios, momentos divertidos, artistas y mucha locura! Advertencia: apareceran artistas y personajes de otras series ademas de oc's! SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y MIS OC'S! LO DEMÁS ES DE SU RESPECTIVO ORIGEN! RETIRO TEMPORAL DE PUBLICACIONES... de nuevo 707
1. La alfombra roja

Yo: En el mejor de los casos, creo que debí haber hecho bastantes arreglos en muchas cosas, pero... me siento bastante extraño que no sé qué poner.

Len: Has escuchado Splash Free?

Yo: Me encantó esa canción.

Len: Qué bien. Oye, has visto "Sólo amigos"?

Yo: Me dolió que tu y Miku rompieran, pobrecitos QoQ

Len: Lo lamento, pero es que creí que no me querrían con Miku.

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO MIS OC'S Y LA HISTORIA, TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y OC'S

ADVERTENCIA: Aparecerán personajes de videojuegos, caricaturas, otros animes, artistas de la musica, vocaloids, etc...

* * *

N/A: Hola, estamos desde la ciudad de Tokyo, en el estado de Tokyo Dome para anunciarles la premiación a lo mejor de Bakugan, esto es BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS! Estamos transmitiendo desde la alfombra roja, y para darles la primera parte, están dos de los personajes más queridos. Por un lado, la pelirroja más adorable y hermosa del momendo, Rias Gremory, y acompañandola, el máximo exponente del Dubstep, Skrillex

- Hola a todos - dijo Rias vestida de un hermoso vestido rojo que le cubría las piernas hasta los pies - Estamos en una gran ocasión especial para darles a los peleadores bakugan los premios que se merecen. ¿Hay alguna noticia hasta el momento?

- Con respecto a eso - dijo Sonny, o sea, Skrillex - Haibaku anunció de manera sorpresiva que hará premios especiales para fanservice de bakugan en otras redes, como Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, etc... serían mejor video AMV, mejor grupo bakugan, etc... Pero eso ya se decidirá por las redes sociales, también se planea premiar a los fics con mayor follow, mayor favoritos, y otras cosas.

- Y ahí tenemos a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos de Bakugan, el pequeño Marucho Marakura - Dijo la peliroja - Hola Marucho

- Hola Rias - dijo Marucho - Hola Sonny.

- Solo dime Skrillex xD - Dijo el dj dubstep - Sabemos que estas en varias nominaciones, solo que no creo que Haibaku haya puesto yaoi o yuri ya que el fanservice con Ren está floreciente

- Si, pero es que soy un chiquillo que gusta de las niñas - dijo Marucho feliz

- entiendo Marucho - dijo Rias - Puedes irte

- Gracias - dijo Marucho

- Ahi está un lindo niño, ahora vamos con dos personitas geniales, la Card Master Sakura Kinomoto, y el vocal de The GazettE, Ruki.

Segunda sección de la alfombra

- Hola a todos - dijo Sakura Kinomoto - Estoy con el vocalista de la banda The GazettE y el más pequeño de la misma, Ruki

- Queremos darle una entrevista a dos personitas muy importantes de Neathia - dijo Ruki - La pequeña Fabia Sheen, y su hermana mayor Serena. Hola Chicas

- Hola - Dijeron las Sheen

- ¿Que piensan de esta premiacion? - Sakura

- Que mi hermanita es mas popular que yo - dijo Serena divertida

- Oye, no que ibas a tocar esta noche? - dijo Fabia divertida

- Sip, pero me pidieron que conduciera la alfombra roja - dijo Ruki

- Y por ultimo, tenemos a dos grandes de la musica y la magia de fuego - dijo Sakura - Natsu Dragneel y Robert Hardwell xD

Sector final

- Aye Sir! - gritó Natsu sacando chispas de sus manos - Estoy tan encendido que no puedo evitar darle inicio a los premios x3

- Tranquilo Haibaku - dijo el DJ numero uno del mundo

- NO SOY HAIBAKU DX - Gritó Natsu

- Ok? - dijo Hardwell - Digo... Tranquilo, Natsu, que todavia hay tiempo de la alfombra, y lo de los premios se dara el proximo capi

- Con todo, GazettE, y tu, porque presentarás mejor arco y daras un dj Set, no? - dijo el Salamander

- Claro - dijo Natsu -Y por cierto, Hola Daniel!

- Hola Natsu - dijo Dan feliz - Hola Hardwell!

- Hola chicos - dijo Shun apareciendo con el

- Estan listos para la premiación? - dijo Hardwell emocionado

- Y tu estás listo para tu espectaculo? - dijo Dan igual

- Que lindo owo - dijo Natsu - Y asi que esperen el segundo capi owo

- Los primeros premios - dijo el holandés - MAKE SOME NOISE! XD

continuará

- Estoy emocionada, será mi debut en los fanfics. Espero hacerlo bien - dijo una chica


	2. Primeros dos premios

Yo: En el mejor de los casos, el momento ha llegado owo

Dan: No puedo esperar OWO

Shun: Yo también OWO

Len: Estamos LISTOOOOS OWO

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO MIS OC'S Y LA HISTORIA, TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y OC'S

ADVERTENCIA: Aparecerán personajes de videojuegos, caricaturas, otros animes, artistas de la musica, vocaloids, etc...

* * *

N/A: Hola, estamos desde la ciudad de Tokyo, en el estado de Tokyo Dome para anunciarles la premiación a lo mejor de Bakugan, esto es BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS! Y YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ANUNCIAR A LOS NOMINADOS Y LOS GANADORES OWO

- DAMAS Y CABAPECES! - Dijo una voz del altavoz y en el público estaban artistas, personajes y los peleadores bakugan - BIENVENIDOS A BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS! - en eso la multitud gritaba feliz - Premiaremos a lo mejor del Bakugan en hechos y fanservices. También tendremos juegos divertidos a petición de ustedes y música de parte de Hardwell, The GazettE, Los famoso Vocaloid, El Irreverente Kikuo y Spyair! Y ahora con ustedes, la conductora del OC en su máximo debut... HAIBAKURA ISHIDA NAMI!

En eso aparece una chica de ropa, cabello y ojos igualitos a Haibaku, pero con un cuerpo femenino

- Hola a todos! - gritó Haibakura y todos gritaron felices - Es mi primera aparición de esta magnitud en esta cuenta y espero darles una verdadera buena impreisón a todos. Vamos con los primeros invitados owo Desde la zona Vocaloid, la vocaloid bocina-neko más divertida de todas, Nekomura Iroha, y desde Holanda, el dj Trance mejor pocisionado, Armin Van Buuren!

Y en eso aparecieron la Nekovocaloid y el máximo exponente del Trance frente a un microfono

- ¿Cómo están todos? - dijo Armin y todos gritaban felices

- Les anunciaremos a los nominados a mejor prota masculino en capitulos - dijo Iroha

- Espero que no copies a mi tigrera - dijo Runo desde el público

- Ni me gusta bakugan asi que no me critiques - dijo Iroha con una gotita en la cabeza

Mejor protagonista en capitulos

1: Dan Kuso

- Espero poder ganar owo - dijo Dan con estrellitas en los ojos

- Ya quisieras - dijo Noah bufando de fastidio

2: Shun Kazami

- Se siente bien, no? - dijo Shun calmado

3: Marucho Marakura

- Wiiii! - Marucho alegre - Soy un buen prota

4: Runo Misaki

- En serio? - dijo Runo alegre

5: Mira Clay

- Como pasé a esto? - dijo Mira alegre

- Y ahora, nuestro amiguito Len Kagamine nos dará una banana desde su cañón - dijo el holandés

- ENTENDIDO! - Gritó Len - Y A PROPÓSITO, TU NUEVO BEBÉ ESTÁ KAWAII!

- Creo que está hablando del nuevo hijo que mencionó en Tomorrowland - dijo Paige susurrando a Jack

- Caray - dijo Jack

- BANANA A LO GRANDE! - gritó Len y en eso disparó desde un cañón la banana y cayó en Nekomura

- Y el ganador es... - dijo Nekomura abriendo la banana - Por una cantidad casi, repito, CASI, cerrada de votos... Shun Kazami!

En eso, Shun se levanta en medio de los gritos de alegría de sus amigos, y sobre todo, de sus fangirls, y se dirige a donde los presentadores que le dan en primer premio

- Pues... - dijo Shun sonriendo - Fue bastante difícil ya que Dan también ganó muchos votos

- Estuve cerca TTWTT - Dijo Dan en puchero

- Pero aún así, gracias por su apoyo y su energía, espero poder recibir más, lo cual dudo... jejejeje

- Bueno, Ya te puedes ir owo - y en eso Shun se va por un lado y los presentadores se van por el otro.

- La siguiente nominación es para el peleador masculino favorito - dijo Haibakura - Y es ese momento en que las chicas soñamos owo Aaaaahhhh tan lindooos owo

- EJEM! - gritó Haibaku

- Olvidé que mi gemelo estaba presente - dijo Haibakura riendose - Damas y caballeros owo Con ustedes, la pequeña rubia Asia Argent y la siempre fujoshi amante de Gray, Juvia Loxar owo

En eso ambas llegan con su traje de gala

- Holi a todis! - dijo Asia feliz

- Juvia y Asia están aquí para darles las nominaciones a peleador masculino favorito, basados en lo que ya vieron owo - dijo Juvia

- Quieres presentarlos? - dijo Asia

- Juvia solo quiere con Gray - dijo Juvia - Si quieres, presentalos tu.

- Gracias owo - dijo Asia - Y los nominados son...

1: Dan Kuso

- OTRA NOMINACIÓN - Dijo Dan Feliz - Esta vez si gano

- Como digas - bufó de nuevo un Noah fastidiado

2: Shun Kazami

- En serio? - dijo Shun - Otra?

3: Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay)

- Que genial, no? - dijo Keith

4: Masquerade

- Mi contraparte? - dijo Alice sonrojada - Oh, Dios mío

5: Ace Grit

- GENIAL! - gritó Ace - Una nominación buena

6: Anubias

- Jejejeje - Anubias sonriendo un poco malefico - Lo que quería

- Y JUVIA TIENE LA GRATITUD DE FELICITAR A... - Dijo Juvia sacando sus poderes de agua para limpiar una cosita que encurbía al ganador - SPECTRA O KEITH!

En eso Keith se levanta y los gritos de las fangirls sonaron más ruidoso que hace momentos. Juvia le dió el segundo premio de la noche

- Te gané por dos votos, ninja emo de pacotilla

- UoU No importa - dijo Shun sereno - Aún faltan más premios

- ESE ES MI HERMANO! - gritó Mira levantando una banderota con el nombre de su hermano en medio de un fondo cuadriculado negro y morado

- G-gracias... - dijo el vestal y se regresó

Continuará

Lamento decirles que la votación se termina aqui para esas dos primeras categorias, ya que ya puse a los ganadores de las mismas. Pueden votar para el resto, y por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON OWO

Y espero hayan disfrutado del debut de mi OC gemela Haibakura

Haibakura: LOS AMO! OWO


	3. Mas premios, menos tiempo x3

Yo: En el mejor de los casos, el momento ha llegado owo

Dan: No puedo esperar OWO

Shun: Yo también OWO

Len: Estamos LISTOOOOS OWO

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO MIS OC'S Y LA HISTORIA, TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y OC'S

ADVERTENCIA: Aparecerán personajes de videojuegos, caricaturas, otros animes, artistas de la musica, vocaloids, etc...

* * *

N/A: Hola, estamos desde la ciudad de Tokyo, en el estado de Tokyo Dome para anunciarles la premiación a lo mejor de Bakugan, esto es BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS! Y YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ANUNCIAR A LOS NOMINADOS Y LOS GANADORES OWO

- Y ahora quiero meter a dos personitas que nos ayudarán con la nominación de las chicas favoritas owo - Haibakura - De Highschool DXD, Issei Hyodo, y de Bakugan mismo, Klaus Von Hertzen

Y en eso ambos aparecen

- Cómo están las peersonitas? - dijo Klaus feliz

- BIEEEN!

- El Rey del Harem les manda saludos a su imperio! - dijo Issei saludando

- SOLO DI EL PREMIO ISSEI-SEMPAI! - gritó la nekomata Koneko

- Y las nominadas son - dijo Issei fastidiado

1: Runo Misaki

- Genial! - Dijo Runo

2: Alice Gehabich

- En serio? - dijo Alice feliz - Que bien! Al menos me hacen justicia.

3: Mira Clay

- De verdad creen que además de lo otro soy hermosa? - dijo Mira feliz

4: Fabia Sheen

- Espero que no me hayan votado solo por ser la más bonita, sin presumir, claro

5: Sellon

- Hasta que por fin me hacen algo bien - dijo Sellon con aires de grandeza

- TU PUEDES SEÑORITA SELLON! - gritaron Chris y Soon

- Y el ganador es... - dijo Klaus y en eso aparece Rias usando bombas de ninja explosivos para revelar al ganador

- NO JODAS PRESIDENTA! - gritó Issei aterrado

- Ups, lo siento - dijo Rias nerviosa

En eso aparece un letrero que decía "Alice Gehabich por dos votos de ventaja... de nuevo dos votos de ventaja xD" y Alice emocionada y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos saltaba de alegría y Runo la abrazaba

- Que bueno que ganaste - dijo Runo feliz

- Estamos orgullosas de ti - dijo Julie a un lado

- Gracias chicas - dijo Alice feliz y se subio a la tarima donde Klaus e Issei la esperaban

- Bien hecho, Alice - dijo Klaus tomandole la mano a Alice y besandola ahí, haciendo no solo que Alice se sonrojara, sino que Dan e Issei se encelaran

- Quiero que la dejes! - gritó Dan celoso

- QUIERO SUS PECHOS! - gritó Issei y Koneko le pegó en su entrepierna y le rompió la espalda

- Vamonos Issei-sempai - dijo la nekomata llevandose a Issei y Klaus le acompaña

- Gracias a todos los que votaron por mi, se los agradezco mucho, de verdad - dijo Alice feliz - Y también le deseo lo mejor a las demás nominadas, Runo, Mira y Fabia, que son mis mejore amigas, además de Julie, pero ella no estaba nominada, jejeje, así que Runo y Mira, lamento que no tuvieran preferencia amplia, y Fabia, hubiera sido bueno que hubieras ganado, pero... no fue posible, jejeje - Alice

- No importa, siempre estoy unos pasos atrás de ti - dijo Fabia feliz, como si nada

- Fabia, si por mi fuera, hubieras ganado - dijo Shun a un lado de ella

- E-en serio? - dijo Fabia sonrojada

- En serio - dijo Shun y la besó

- Aaawww - dijeron todos

- Bueno, ya es la hora para que escogamos el mejor arco, y en eso invitamos a tres peleadores... Hatsune Miku, Akira Suzuki alias "Reita" de The GazettE y Ash Ketchum - y en eso se suben los mencionados a la tarima

- KOMBAWAAA! - Dijo Miku feliz y todos gritaron euforicamente

- Espero que se diviertan con esta nominación del mejor arco de esta multicopia - dijo Ash divertido

- Y los nominados son - dijo Reita

- Puedes tocar el bajo para cada nominado? - dijo Miku

- Sip - dijo Reita y empezó a tocar

Temporada 1: La caza de Masquerade (ep 1-26)

Suena Epik High - Fly

"Sere el mejor peleador del mundo" "Lo que necesito es un reto real" "Mi bakugan habló" "Bakugan es más que solo un juego" "No me importa lo que diga Masquerade" "Podríamos ser vecinos" " Seguro" "Soy Marucho, mucho gusto" "Quiero tener un compañero bakugan" "Que bueno verlos Runo y Marucho" "Shun es tan guapo" "Ya callate Runo" "Lo siento, no juego en equipo" "Shun no se corromperá de nuevo" "Shun era el mejor del mundo, hasta que tiró la toalla y no se preocupó por recogerla" "Mama..." "Mi hijo..." "Solo usas a la gente y destruyes a sus bakugan" "Tenemos que reunirnos" "Que lindo Danny" "Etto" "Dan es MIO, entiendes?" "No me digas que hacer, coqueta" "Solo espera, tu bakugan sera mio" "No dejaré que me empañes" "Preyas se ha ido" "Si buscas un culpable, culpa a tu debilidad" "Ay, que lindo se ve" "Billy era mi mejor amigo" "Estás con tus amigos? ¿Y QUÉ HAY DE MARUCHO?" "Carta de la perdición desactivada!" "disculpa?" "Estoy cansado de fingir que somos amigos" "Es es señor duro en persona" "El verte ser tan duro me hizo pensar en algo, no puedes hacerlo solo" "Triple nodulo activado!" "Como es que sabes quien es Joe? Acaso quieres salir con el?" "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" "Si quieren enfrentarse contra Masquerade, es mejor decir NO. Solo quiere llevar a sus Bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición" "Odio perder" "Adite que eres Masquerade, Shun" "Yo por que confiaría en Alice si jamás ha estado en una batalla bakugan?" "He estado en cada uno de sus batallas, y en cualquier batalla que tengamos en el futuro también estaré a su lado" "Que bueno, los destrui"

- Tuve doble protagonismo - dijo Alice incómoda

- Creyeron que eramos pareja - dijo Runo.

- Alice era más hermosa cuando la conocimos en persona - dijo Dan feliz

- Fuimos lavados del cerebro por Masquerade - dijo Chan avergonzada

- Mas suerte de que no lo hizo la iglesia - dijo Baihaku

- La católica, Baihaku, la católica - dijo Haibaku

Temporada 1: El ataque de Hal-G (ep 27-52)

Suena Arashi - Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

"Preparate para morir" "Dan?" "Que son los bakugan?" "No puedo decirlo" "Runo, por favor, trae de vuelta a mi Dan" "NO PUEDO CREER QUE HICIERAN ESTA TONTERÍAAA" "Siempre he sido superada por mi hermana Daisy" "Nunca pude tener la aprobación de mis padres suficiente" "Pero Skyress sacrificó todo para que yo me diera cuenta" "Seremos amigos por siempre, Dan!" "Que pasó? Por qué Drago no evolucionó?" "Vas a pelear o no?" "Este tipo de cosas no son favorables" "No se de que hablas" "El ganador se lo llevará todo" "Ya estoy harto de Ti Dan" "Todo este tiempo he sido Masquerade" "Masquerade siempre sabía donde estabamos porque tu fuieste el" "No te vayas Alice, eres un peleador" "No hay forma de que puedan perdonarme por lo que he hecho" "En nombre de todos, vas a pagar, Masqquerade" "Por que me decepciona tanto la derrota?" "Porque eres una verdadera peleadora bakugan, Alice" "Que agradable visita, chicos" "Quien quiere jugar una carrera con nosotroas?" "Masquerade, viniste!" "No podia dejarte atras" "Hasta nunca Masquerade" "Es hora de dominar este mundo" "Eres el mejor, Marucho" "Quisieras salir conmigo, Billy?" "seguro" "Hydranoid esta en problemas y es tarde" "Dame una señal... algo... LO QUE SEA!" "Es la hora de la batalla final" "Draaaagoooooo!" "No podras con el poder de todos juntos" "Es la hora de despedirnos" "Pense que seria un nuevo comienzo" "Gracias amigo" "Todo es perfecto"

- Aaah nooo bueno! - dijo Ace - Skyress es mujer?

- Si, que no ves? - dijo Shun enojado

- Todavia siento vergüenza por ser Masquerade - dijo Alice deprimida

- No te preocupes - dijo Dan consolando a su novia

- Y cuanto duraron? - dijo Fabia

- No me acuerdo - dijo Julie - Pero fue por enamorarme de otro.

Temporada 2 Nueva Vestroia: El Imperio Vestal (ep 1-26)

Suena Dj Chuckie - Aftershock

"Mi Drago vovió" "Tenemos que ir a Nueva Vestroia" "Somos los vexos" "No entienden que los Bakugan son seres inteligentes" "Son los peleadores bakugan en persona" "No queremos más ayuda de unos idiotas como ustedes" "Entusiasma! Entusiasma!" "Este tipo es el mejor peleador del mundo" "Será mejor que se preparen" "Es Shun?" "Necesito ir a Ciudad Alpha para buscar a Skyress" "Cierto, no fui el ganador, pero ellos no están a la altura" "Que bueno que volvieron" "Debe ser por mi gran personalidad" "CLARO! SUEÑA JULIE!" "Acaso ella es tu novia?" "Claro que no" "No aprecie mucho a Mira" "Ya no soy tu compañera bakugan!" "Lo siento Ingram... Lo siento Dan" "Despídanse, Resistencia de peleadores Bakugan!" "Lo siento mucho... te decepcione..." "Ese es el Dan Kuso que conozco" "QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES A CASA AHORA!" "Ya me hartaste!" "Quiero disculparme... me sentía encerrado" "Es uno de tus trucos" "Cree que sabe todo de mi" "Me mentiste!" "Mira... nos traicionó" "No vuelvas jamás!" "Siento mucho que no vengan. Tranquilas, volveré" "Mira Jamás nos traicionaría" "Yo tampoco podía creerlo Ace" "Bienvenida a los vexos, Mira Fermen" "Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos" "Que significa esto" "Así es como tratas a tu hermano, Mira?" "Pedazo de... traidor!" "No dejaré que arruines mis planes, tonto" "El mundo te verá como el mayor traidor de todos los tiempos" "Sayonara, Spectra" "Creí... que jamás te volvería a ver" "Skyress..." "NO VOLVEREMOS A HABLAR DE ESTO NUNCA"

- Horrorosa definición - dijo Paige espantada

- Misaki te rechazó, Kuso? - gritó riéndose Anubias - Que tonto jajajajajaja

Temporada 2 Nueva Vestroia: Ataque de la Alternativa (Ep 27-52)

Suena Arashi - Truth

"Asi que tenemos que reunirnos" "Ya no soy el principe por su culpa" "Adiós Shun!" "Brontes, tu corazón no lo resistirá" "No te preocupes por su corazón, ya lo perdió" "Es muy fuerte... pero no me daré por vencida!" "Teníamos que salir contra este pequeño" "Gracias por ayudarme hoy Shun, eres el mejor (besito)" "No podemos dejar que los bakugan sean capturados, debemos traerlos a la tierra" "no vine a hacer amigos!" "Es muy testarudo" "Quiero que dejen en paz a los peleadores" "Debes estar bromeando" "No permitiré más blasfemias contra el Maestro Spectra" "Nah, parecía fácil" "Me pregunto si Keith, mi padre y yo podremos ser familia nuevamente" "Se que crees que Spectra está muerto para ti pero yo se que es un buen miembro del equipo" "Las cosas se ven... diferentes" "Keith, temo que todo esto sea demasiado bueno para ser cierto" "Confían en el muy pronto" "Ace está molesto porque Mira se fija en otro chico además de el" "No quiero que hables sobre eso!" "Tu no das las instrucciones, solo calla y recibe ordenes. Como un buen cachorro" "Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste" "No puedo creer que... perdí... CONTRA ESTE TIPO" "Vine a darle una información a Alice" "Solo eres un mentiroso engañador y traidor, por eso nadie te quiere" "Y tu solo eres un niño despechado que quiere la aprobación de su padre" "Tenemos los datos de la altenrativa" "No renunciaré a los veos, ni aunque quisiera" "Por eso crei que sería mejor estar con mi mejor amiga" "Es hora de acabar con Zenoheld ahora" "Hydron! Que haces" "Lync, Volt... pronto estaré con ustedes" "No te preocupes Mira, estoy seguro de que lo volverás a ver" "Ustedes son los peleadores bakugan?"

- Que bueno que me redimi al final - dijo Hydron

- Gus, eres grande owo - dijo Haisuki

- Gracias - dijo Gus

- Fue mi debut - dijo Ren emocionado - Aunque fuese corto

- Ace esta celoso - dijo Haibaku en forma de burla

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: El Interespacio Bakugan (Ep 1-13)

Suena Gackt - Ghost

"Bienvenidos al interespacio bakugan" "Los neathianos invadieron nuestro territorio" "Estoy buscando al mejor peleador de todos" "Es una pequeña castaña con grandes ojos verdes" "No creo haberte visto antes" "Si estás trabajando con Gundalia, entonces son el enemigo" " Dejen de usar a los bakugan como armas de guerra" "Quiero conocer, el otro lado de la historia" "Lo unico que debes hacer es visualizar el objetivo y apegarte al plan" "Tu de nuevo" "Si el no es de Neathia, donde es?" "Se que les dijo que Neathia invadio gundalia, pero la verdad es que... Gundalia fue quien nos invadio" "Di que nada es cierto" "Que otra prueba necesitan de que es tan culpable de lo que dice Fabia" "Te traté como un hermano y me traicionaste! Jamás volveré a cometer ese error denuevo" "Tomé el control del Interespacio Bakugan" "Que bueno que regresamos el control" "Deberíamos regresar a Gundalia"

- Mi momento de villanía - dijo Ren cabizbajo

- Una verdadera vergoña! - dijo Soon

- Que horror - dijo Julie - Me suplantaron!

- Espero que gane - dijo Fabia, ya que si no fuera por ese arco, Shun no estaría a su lado en estos momentos.

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: La llegada a Neathia (Ep 14-25)

Suena GazettE - VORTEX

"Solo los puros de corazón podrán pasar sobre el agua" "Bienvenidos a Neathia" "Estos errores no los toleraré" "Como deje que pasara" "No creo que debamos seguir aquí" "Te dije que los Gundalianos... no son leales" "Prefiero morir a tener que soportar a este imbécil" "Creo que los reflectores están sobre ti ahora" "Tal vez no somos los unicos a quienes engañaste, tal vez te engañas a ti también" "Gracias por darme otra oportunidad"

- Todos los amigos de Ren cayeron como moscas - dijo Runo - Uno por uno

- Y la más deprimente fue Zenet - dijo Alice

Temporada 3 Invasores Gundalianos: La llegada a Gundalia (Ep 26-39)

Suena SF-A2 Miki - Fragile Snow

"Todavía no confío en Ren como ustedes" "Por eso Fabia cree que todos los gundalianos no pueden cambiar... porque asesinaron a su prometido en batalla" "Entiendo por completo tu odio hacia mi... pero Dan me enseño... que todos merecemos, una oportunidad más" "Bienvenido a Neathia" "No puedes usara un pequeño" "tenemos a Jake a nuestra merced" "Les daré el beneficio de la duda" "Si logramos capturar a Dan y Drago, podremos experimentar para sacarle sus poderes" "Si tratas de enseñar una lección usando un recuerdo doloroso... es más fácil fingir que se trata de otro" "Dejen a Drago en paz" "Malditos peleadores" "Somos los peleadores Bakugan de Neathia" "Tus acciones tiene consecuencias, Kazarina" "Destrúyelos... Por Kazarina" "Mi poder destruirá la oscuridad" "Los extrañaré, amigos"

- No que todos somos iguales? - dijo Ren

- Pero... y lo de hace un año que? - dijo Haibakura

- Ya le perdoné! - gritó Haibaku

Tenporada 4 Surgimiento Mechtanium: El ataque de Mag Mel (Ep 1-26)

Suena Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound

"Es hora de que los verdaderos peleadores florezcan" "Que rayos pasa con mi mente" "Dan y Drago son los mejores" "Si no está tu corazón en la batalla, tal vez deberías dejarlo" "AHORA SI ESTOY MOLESTA" "Podrías unirte a mi equipo" "Jamás" "No confías en mi, o si?" "Tienes razón, no confío en ti" "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte" "Además un verdadero líder sabe cuándo escuchar" "Los secretos son como un poderoso veneno, Dan" "Drago... invocó a Zenthon" "Que rayos te pasa?" "Rompieron todas las reglas del juego, amigos" "Dan quiere estar solo... entonces que así sea" "Yo se mucho sobre ti" "Se que creen que Dan y Drago iniciaron este nuevo estilo extremo de peleas... Yo Shun Kazami haré todo lo posible para acabarlo" "Aqui estamos, Nueva Vestroia" "Creo que te estás desviando" "Quién diría que los peleadores bakugan son todo un desastre?" "Quiero la oportunidad para unirme al Equipo Anubias" "Claro" "Crees que deseaba tener este trabajo?" "No eres el único que ha sufrido por lo ocurrido! Dan también era mi mejor amigo... Los peleadores somos una familia y si uno sofre, sufrimos todos" "No puedo usar este bakugan..." "No eres el mismo Dan Kuso que me rescató de la oscuridad" "Te fuiste sin decir nada como un ladron y nos abandonaste! ¿Y ahora crees que puedes regresar y retomar todo como estaba? QUe ineptitud!" "Es hora de que aprendas que tus acciones tienen consecuencias!" "Las cosas estaban mejor sin ti!" "YO SOY EL PELEADOR ORIGINAL! No me sacarán de esta batalla nunca" "Necesitamos reunir una estrategia ahora y eso significa reducir riesgos innecesarios, COMO TU" "Por qué?" "Por tratar siempre de ser el heroe! No sé que clase de entrenamiento tuviste pero no has cambiado NI UN POCO!" "No es que no confiemos en ustedes, sino que hay mucho en juego" "Merezco toodo un sermón por todo lo que les hice pasar, asi que... pes ya, comienzen" "Creinos que Anubias y Sellon nos querian, pero..." "La Señorita Sellon ahora está de nuestro lado" "Jamás, es el enemigo" "Imposible!" "Es nuestra... Luz..." "Si no fuera por la maestra Sellon, no seríamos nada" "Siempre pensé que nos parecíamos mucho" "NO NOS OARECEMOOS!" "No puedo creer que solía admirarte! Que tonto fui antes!" "Buen trabajo ANubias" "Pero, aun no termono mi batalla... con KUSOOOO" "No dejaré que se salga con la suya" "Acaso eres...?" "Tu caballero de brillante armadura!" "Podríamos unirnos a tu equipo" "Si tu... lo permites" "Es la ultima batalla, Dan kuso" "Que bueno que estén Aquí" "No fue nada"

- AAAAHHHH NOOOOO BUEEEEENO! - Dijo Natsu - Dan pasó por tooodo eso? Con razón se tardaban mucho!

- De que te vas a disfrazar, Sellon? - dijo Fabia riéndose

- Mi hermano regresó - dijo Mira feliz

- TEAM ANUBIAS POR SIEMPRE! - Gritaban los del equipo ANubias con pancartas darkus y simbolismos socialistas

Temporada 4 Surgimiento Mechtanium: El ataque de Wiseman (Ep 27-46)

Suena Sebastian Ingrosso ft Tommy Trash - Reload (off vocal)

"Hola Mira" "No puedo dejar que sigan en esta posición" "Debemos continuar" "Aqui está su reportera Julie" "Que bueno verte Runo" "Asi que debemos continuar" "La invasión debe detenerse" "la gran batalla Dan Kuso contra Gunz Lazar" "Estoy seguro que alla afuera tenreamos más aventuras"

- No le pusimos mucha antencion en ciertos capis - dijo Hakbakura nerviosa - Solo con lo de Mira, Runo, Julie, los capis finales y el final.

- Y el ganador es... - dijo Ash y Pikachu usa su impactrueno para encender unos fuegos atrificiales y estos revelaban al ganador.

- son nueve casillas y la casilla con las polvoras pirotecnicas revelarán al ganador - dijo Miku y apunto a la casilla cuatro y esta se llenó de fuegos artificiales

- Y eso que otras estuvieron reñidas - dijo Lena

- Que importa, la segunda parte de la segunda temporada ganó - dijo Hydron

- Pero esta vez les digo - dijo el bajista vendado de la nariz - Que como es de arcos, el premio será mandado directamente a Mitsuo Hashimoto. ¿Preguntas?

- Sip - dijo Haibakura - Las mejorer parejas Kanon! Por dos queridos amigos... de Pokemon Unpva, Iris y Cilan owo

y aparecieron los aludidos

- Fanáticos de parejas, estos son los nominaditos - dijo Iris melosa

- Es un exquisito placer presentarles a las parejas Kanon que más pegaron con sus cerezas de votos - dijo Cilan

- Ay, Cilan -w-U - Iris

- Y los platillos nominados son... - dijo Cilan

1: DanxRuno

- Bonitoooo! - Len

2: ShunxAlice

- Fue mi primera pareja bakugan - dijo Haibaku

3: JuliexBilly

- Que mal que no duramos mucho - dijo Billy

4: ChanxJoe

- Aaaahhh - Chan suspirando romanticamente - Mi pareja favorita

5: AcexMira

- En serio? Que lindo - dijo Baron

6: MylenexShadow

- Oh no... - Mylene

- OOooohhh siiiii :P - Shadow

7: RenxFabia

- No crees que son muchos nominados? - dijo Ren

- Los de los arcos tenían más - dijo Fabia

8: LenaxMason

- Ah si... - dijo Lena sonrojada - Yo con mi Mason

9: AnubiasxSellon

- Mi macho malito - dijo Sellon sonriendo - Y pensando que no le cai bien

10: RafexPaige

- Genial! - Rafe feliz

- ALgo digno! - Paige feliz

- Y el platillo ganador es... - dijo Cilan sacando una ruleta horizontal con 10 diferentes platillos enumerados con un nunero cada uno del 1 al 10.

- En serio? - dijo Iris - Será al azar

- No - dijo Cilan - La flecha elegirá al que más votos tuvo.

Y Cilan la giró y la flecha cayó sobre el platillo número 2

- Ganó ShunxAlice por votación arrolladora - dijo Iris emocionada y Shun y Alice se subieron a la tarima a recibir sus premios

- A pesar de todo... aman con toda su alma el ShunxAlice - dijo Alice feliz

- Es algo interesante ya que tenemos nuestro segundo premio cada quien - dijo Shun - Y esta vez la ventaja fue cómoda

- Como diría Martinoli, apaga y vamonos! - dijo Alice

- No lo decía Luis García? - dijo Shun

- Pueden irse - dijo Iris y todos se fueron

- El sig premio del capi lo darán Xenovia de Highschool DxD y Lync Volan de Bakugan

Y vamos con ellos

- Vamos con las parejas Crack, las que los fans hacen muy seguido - dijo Lync

- Y por lo que vi, no estabas nominado - dijo Xenovia

- NO ES MI CUPLA QUE ESTABA ANTES DE LOS PLANES DE ZENOHELD! - gritó Lynd enojado

- Excusas - dijo la peliazul - Vamos que Dios no quiere que le hagamos... - en eso le empieza a doler la cabeza - AAAAAAAAA! ME DUELEEE! MATARÉ AL CREADOR POR HACERME DE ESTE MODO!

1: DanxAlice

- Ahí estamos nosotros - dijo Dan emocionado

- Lo se - dijo Alice

2: RunoxAce

- Jejeje, somos nosotros - dijo Ace feliz

- Que lindo - dijo Runo

3: RunoxKeith

- En serio? - dijo Keith

- Bueno... creo que... es todo - Runo

4: ShunxRuno

- NO ME DIGAS! - Gritó Shun - AH NO BUENO!

- Creo que no... - dijo Runo avergonzada

5: ShunxFabia

- Que lindo, somos nosotros - dijo Fabia feliz

6: AlicexKlaus

- POR FAVOR! - gritó Paige - DESPUÉS DE ASESINAR EN VARIOS FICS EL SHUNXALICE?

- Sirenoid, ayudame - dijo Klaus nervioso

7: RenxZenet

- AWWWWW - Dijo Zenet melosa - Somos nosotros

8: DanxMira

- Y nos ponen en todas las definiciones como pareja - dijo Dan algo impresionado

Mira se sonroja al pensar en lo mas H

9: KeithxMylene

- Otra vez no - dijo Mylene

- Que te pasa? - dijo Keith - No te gusta estar conmigo?

- Altair y Aluze nos mandan por encima del domo de Tokio el nombre del ganador

- Vamos con el sueco Axwell! - dijo Xenovia

Afuera del Domo

- Hola peleadores - dijo el Dj Sueco Axwell - Pues es una ocasión inesperada ya que los dos bakugan se acercan mostrando una pancarta con el nombre dle ganador y espero que lo puedan ver.

- Espero que no diga "Todo es culpa de Layún" - dijo Jenny acompañada de Jewels

Y la pancarta, ya más de cerca. decía "Ganó KeithxMylene"

Dentro del Domo, Mylene se levantaba con cara de sorprendida mientras el rubio se levantaba feliz y se levaba a la acuos a la tarima para reibir el premio

- No sabemos cómo pasó esto ya que no tenemos muchos fics de nosotros como pareja principal - dijo Mylene sin poder creerselo

- Los fans saben lo que quieren - dijo Keith feliz - Asi que gracias

- Ahora vamos con el ultimo premio - dijo Haibakura - De Shaman King, Yoh, y de Beyblade, Rei!

- El ultimo premio del capítulo, es la mejor batalla de bakugan! - dijo Yoh

- Asi que debemos ser cuidadosos - dijo Rei - Ya que no podemos elegir batallas a la ligera

1: Dan Kuso vs Masquerade (episodio 38 primera temporada)

- Mi ultima batalla bakugan contra Dan y siendo Masquerade - dijo Alice avergonzada

- Me caes bien seas Masquerade o Alice - dijo Dan y Alice sonrie

2: Dan vs Anubias (episodio 22 temporada 4)

- Mi ultima batalla con Kuso? - dijo Anubias - No tuvo gran envergadura

- No hasta que Mag Mel lo arruinó matándote - dijo Lena

- Pero estoy vivo!

- pero tu muerte fue horrorosa - dijo Shun

3: Alice vs Klaus (episodio 40 temporada 1)

- La venganza del proletariado representado por un alemán contra el mayor opresor que se hizo pasar por nuestra amiga - dijo Paige con aires comunistas

- Que mosca te picó? - dijo Mira

- Que? - dijo Paige enojada - Quieres besarme de nuevo?

- Me siento horrible - dijo Alice deprimida - Sabia que no era una verdadera Peleadora Bakugan antes de la derrota

4: Fabia vs Ren (ep 26 tercera temporada)

- Cuando me reconcilié con Ren - dijo Fabia - Y yo que creía que nunca cambiaría

5: Dan vs Gunz (ep 46 cuarta temporada)

- Cuando regresaron los Gs - dijo Dan emocionado

6: Dan vs Spectra (ep 45 segunda temporada) ¿EN SERIO? YA DANOS UN RESPIRO, POR EL AMOR DE ORIBE PERALTA!

- Dan tiene las mejores batallas - dijo Haibaku

- Lo se, por eso es genial - dijo Baron

7: Gus vs Zenoheld (segunda temporada)

- Mi unica batalla que tuvo mayor popularidad - dijo Gus - El Maestro Spectra debe sentirse orgulloso de mi

- Ya te dije que soy Keith! - Gritó Spectra

- Vamos con los votooos - dijo Yoh

- Amidamaru, estás listo? - dijo Rei

- Si - dijo Amidamaru y corto un tronco del arbol mostrando el nombre de la batalla ganadora

El tronco decía "Dan vs Masquerade con una votación ARROLLADORA!"

En eso los tortolos Dan y Alice se pararon y corrireron a tomar el premio

- Gracias por esto, estoy algo incómoda - dijo Alice - No se si sentirme halagada u ofendida

- Pero me lo puedo llevar? - dijo Dan - Recuerda que yo gané la batalla

- No que tenías dos? - dijo Yoh

- Ups, lo siento - dijo Rei y le dio el otro a Dan - Que mal

- Es divertido - dijo Shun - Y Rei es casi como yo.

- Saliste un poco de el - dijo Luka riendose

CONTINUARA

Lamento decirles que la votación se termina aqui para esas categorias vistas, ya que ya puse a los ganadores de las mismas. Pueden votar para el resto, y por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON OWO

Y espero hayan disfrutado de más de mi OC gemela Haibakura

Haibakura: ESPERO DAR MAS DE MI CONDUCCIÓN! OWO


	4. Mas premios, aviso de retiro temporal

Yo: En el mejor de los casos, el momento ha llegado owo

Dan: No puedo esperar OWO

Shun: Yo también OWO

Len: Estamos LISTOOOOS OWO

Yo: Y ESTOY SUPER ALEGRE, VI EL MEJOR PARTIDO DE MI VIDA Y MÉXICO LE EMPATÓ A BRASIL EN UN MUNDIAL!

Todos menos Haibaku: OoOU

Yo: Es uno de mis mejores días X3

DISCLAIMER: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO MIS OC'S Y LA HISTORIA, TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y OC'S

ADVERTENCIA: Aparecerán personajes de videojuegos, caricaturas, otros animes, artistas de la musica, vocaloids, etc...

* * *

N/A: Hola, estamos desde la ciudad de Tokyo, en el estado de Tokyo Dome para anunciarles la premiación a lo mejor de Bakugan, esto es BAKUGAN SECTOR AWARDS! Y YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ANUNCIAR A LOS NOMINADOS Y LOS GANADORES OWO

- Y ahora quiero meter a dos personitas que nos ayudarán con la nominación de Mejor Bakugan - Haibakura - Denle la bienvenida a Sonny Moore alias "Skrillex" y a los gemelos Kagamine! Los tres vienen en su aplanadora!

Y en efecto, los tres entraron en montados en la aplanadora de Rin Kagamine

- Y como toda serie, lo central merece su premio - dijo Rin feliz

- Estos son los nominados a mejor bakugan - dijo Skrillex

Dragonoid Pyrus

Helios Darkus

Skyress Ventus

Horridian Darkus

Tristar Aquos

Hydranoid Darkus

Gorem Subterra

Percival Darkus

Rubanoid Pyrus

Tigrerra Haos

- Fue rápido - dijo Fabia de una manera sorprendida

- El tiempo apremia - dijo Rin - Pero queremos darle más tiempo owo

- Y Len? - dijo Sonny

- Aqui voy! - gritó Len con la aplanadora de su hermana y shocó contra un poste que apagó todos los reflectores de los nominados, excepto el de Hydranoid y Helios

- ES UN EMPATE! - Gritó Dan aterrado

- Un empate... - dijo Haibakura - No estábamos preparados para esto... Cómo resolveremos esto?

- CON UNA BATALLA BAKUGAN! - Gritaron todos

- Bien, hagamos esto, en el proximo capi les daremos la batalla - dijo Haibakura - Por mientras les mandaré a mi pollito Eren Jaeger y a su querida Mikasa y al pequeño Armin

Y los tres personajes de Shingeki aparecieron en la tarima. Mikasa salio con la aplanadora de Rin

- Espero que Rin no se entere de la aplanadora - dijo Mikasa y todos se rieron - Vamos con los openings

- Y los nominados son...

Number One Battle Brawlers - Psychic Lover

"We are NANBAA WAN BATORU BUROORAAZU! We are NANBAA WAN BATORU BUROORAAZU! Pop Out bakugan! Stop Time & Go!..."

- Estuvo genial esa canción - dijo Dan

- Y la batalla contra Masquerade estuvo de pelicula - dijo Shun - De lo mejor.

- Ojala hubieramos visto esa batalla en la serie - dijo Fabia emocionada

Cho Saikyo Warriors! - Psychic Lover

"On The Edge gakeppuchi de sakenderu kanashii ga akaku yureru..."

- Me veía bien linda en ese poening - dijo Mira feliz

- Fue una canción algo... no se si pueda comentar o no - dijo Ace

Ready Go! - SISSY

"Ready Go! hashiri tsuduke te Ready Go! konomama ike ba..."

- ES MI DEBUT! - gritaron los gundalianos

- Y la mía - dijo Fabia - Aunque no inicié bien, que digamos - dijo deprimida

Megameta - Yu Kobayashi (seiyu de Dan Kuso)

- AAAAA! - gritó Dan emocionado - ES MI CANCIÓN DE SEIYUU!

- Ah no bueno - dijo Shun sorprendido por la acción de Dan - TRAIGANME UNA CAIPIRINHA!

- Y el ganador es... - dijo el pequeño Armin y Eren empezó a escribir en una hoja en blanco con una pluma blanca al ganador - No se puede ver!

- Eso es lo que tu crees - dijo Eren

Y Mikasa intenta leer lo que Eren escribió

- Es... - Mikasa - Number One Battle Brawlers

- OMG! - gritó Eren - LO LEÍSTE!

Y en eso los chicos salieron a la tarima

- Bueno... es algo genial que nos eligieran como buen opening... - dijo el vocalista de la banda, pero...

- QUIÉN TIENE MI APLANADORAAAAA? - gritó Rin enfurecida

- MIKASA! - gritaron todos apuntando a Mikasa

- Eren, me traicionaste - dijo Mikasa enojada y Rin se abalanzó sobre ella

- Y ahora presenten el mejor ending - dijo Haibakura

- De acuerdo - dijo Eren asustado

Bucchigirl Infinite Generation - Psychic Lover

- Me confundí - dijo Haibakura - Pero es que soy loca.

Hello! - ZaBon

- Solo vimos en el episodio final - dijo Dan - LOS MEJORES RECUERDOS DE MI VIDA

- Y los mios - dijo Alice

- Y los mios - Shun

Bang Bang Bakugan! - yoshifumi ushima

- BAKUGAN BAILANDO OWO - Gritaron todos

Tan Kyu Shin - Kreva

- Todos flotando - dijo Lena - Super

- te veias bien, Fabia - dijo Shun y Fabia se sonroja

- Y El ganador es... - dijo Eren y ahora Rin le escribe igual y Eren lo lee - No soy estupido Rin... Hello de ZaBon... pero no estan aqui.

- AAAH BUEENO! - Todos

- Y ahora les tenemos a las pelirrojas mas queridas - dijo Haibakura - Rias Gremory y Erza Scarlet

- Gracias Haibakurita owo - dijo Erza - Bienvenidos a esta nominación que es... Mejor atributo

- Y para aclarar - dijo Rias - ISSEI ES MIO!

- Y los nominados son - dijo Erza golpeando a Rias porque estaba a punto de perder el control por el castaño

Pyrus

Haos

Acuos

Ventus

Subterra

Darkus

- Y ahora - dijo Rias recuperando la conciencia - REDOBLEN LOS TAMBORES! EL ATRIBUTO GANADOR REPRESENTARÁ A TODOS LOS PELEADORES DEL ATRIBUTO!

Redoble de tambores

En eso salen muchas banderas y una cartulina con el atributo Darkus y todos los peleadores darkur aparecen felices

- Bueno... fue el mejor dia del mundo - dijo Erza

- Ahora vamos con las kawainescas Mirajane Strauss y Akeno Himejima

- Ara ara, que gente tan bonita - dijo Mirajane

- Ara ara, se ve que les caemos bien - Akeno

- Bueno, vamos con el siguente nominado - Mirajane - Mejores OC de Bakugan!

1: Shiki Shiyama (ShinningAlexandros)

"A MI NO ME VEGAS A MANDAR"

- Ah no bueno - dijo Shiki feliz

Jesus (JesusST)

"Bienvenidos todos al show de cotilleos"

- EN SERIO? - Dijo Hiba

Jessi Kuso (Jessi Kuso)

"De todos son lindos"

Relena Kazami (SuteFaia-Bartonoff/Kyro de Jamir)

"Shun onni-chan!"

- OWO - Relena

Jack Amon (Jack Dark Hell)

"Lastimas a mi hermana y te mato"

- Ah bueno - dijo Midna

Lice (AliceLove001)

"NO ENTIENDES! YA NO TE AMO"

- Esa lice fue referente en el romance - dijo Shun

Zafiro Gehabich (Zafiro Gehabich)

"Espere toda mi vida a que lo dijeras"

- AH NOMBRE! - Zafiro sonrojada

Denisse Marakura (Denisse Marakura)

"AAAAHHH! QUE TE PASA"

- Cuando vi a Haibaku desnudo, jejeje

- Lo siento TTWTT - Haibaku

- Y el ganador es... - dijo AKeno sacando su tarjetita - Aaaraaaa, que kawaiii

- Es Zafiro Gehabich! - dijo Mirajane

- EN SERIO OWO - Dijo Zafiro y se fue corriendo a la tarima - Gracias a todos

CONTINUARA

Lamento decirles que la votación se termina aqui para esas categorias vistas, ya que ya puse a los ganadores de las mismas. Pueden votar para el resto, y por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON OWO

Y espero hayan disfrutado de más de mi OC gemela Haibakura

Haibakura: Fue un pco mas ! OWO

Yo: Ah, ahora quiero darles un anuncio. Esta premiación estará por el momento en el limbo. Es que tengo problemas emocionales y una depresión de manera impresionante, ya que es por los residuos del Hentai que le deje a Nyappy Weyard y Danny-Link, ambos autores de Fanfiction, y mis hermanos de sangre. Por ello no volveré a publicar en un largo tiempo, o un corto tiempo, o al menos hasta que se me pase. Y como solo tendre pocas posibilidades de estar en Fanfiction, no daré reviews, pero si leeré y hablaré por PM. Asi que haganse una cuenta en Fanfiction o denme su correo por review. Y si, le hablo a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta. Gracias. Los vere por PM


End file.
